Meatlump Theme Park Waypoints
The Meatlumps Theme Park contains a whole host of missions and a lot of running back and forth. This page aims to bring all of the locations that are needed to complete the quest into one simple place so that the information can be copied and pasted into your chat box. See Meatlumps Theme Park for an explanation for each individual mission associated with the quests. NPCs In the Pre-Quests: /way green corellia -442 -4588 Meatlump Stooges #1; /way green corellia -366 -4577 Meatlump Stooges #2; /way green corellia -363 -4659 Meatlump Stooges #3; /way green corellia -175 -4445 Corellia Times Offices /way green corellia -105 -4436 Vani Corr /way green corellia -173 -5005 Meatlump Datapad Spawns /way green corellia -143 -5016 Meatlump Radio See The Meatlumps Hideout for a list of important waypoints in the next seven stages of the quests. Once inside the Hideout: /way green corellia -521 -4201 Meatlump Map Maker /way green corellia -432 -4224 Meatlump Ordnance Technician /way green corellia -444 -4271 Meatlump Locksmith /way green corellia -474 -4321 Meatlump Armorer /way green corellia -433 -4343 Meatlump Food Supply Clerk /way green corellia -545 -4288 The Meatlump King (2nd Level) /way green corellia -563 -4333 A Meatlump (No Really, I'm A Meatlump) /way green corellia -609 -4283 Snugli Explevey /way green corellia -606 -4218 Recruiter Joe /way green corellia -573 -4332 Balia Alloo /way green corellia -485 -4300 Chef Schlump (2nd Level) /way green corellia -512 -4270 Dorvin Kanu (a Meatlump lieutenant) (2nd Level) /way green corellia -542 -4325 Cyru Sarkee (a Meatlump lieutenant) (2nd Level) /way green corellia -574 -4322 Loman Vosso (a Meatlump captain) (2nd Level) /way green corellia -532 -4276 Ximo Tacx (a Meatlump decider) (2nd Level) /way green corellia -536 -4286 Hraykken Bender (2nd Level) Hideout Items /way purple corellia -545 -4285 Detonator; /way purple corellia -452 -4279 Wire Spool; /way purple corellia -408 -4293 Mining Explosives; /way purple corellia -490 -4296 Place the Bug 1/5 (2nd level); /way purple corellia -619 -4277 Place the Bug 2/5; /way purple corellia -536 -4286 Place the Bug 3/5 (2nd level); /way purple corellia -549 -4288 Place the Bug 4/5; /way purple corellia -589 -4270 Place the Bug 5/5 (2nd level); /way purple corellia -469 -4287 Maintenance Hatch; /way purple corellia -596 -4288 Safe 11/12; /way purple corellia -523 -4192 Safe 12/12; /way purple corellia -600 -4263 Container 11/12; /way purple corellia -536 -4266 Container 12/12; /way purple corellia -560 -4212 Target Map 11/12; /way purple corellia -436 -4231 Target Map 12/12; /way purple corellia -473 -4315 Weapons Cache 11/12; /way purple corellia -449 -4289 Weapons Cache 12/12; /way purple corellia -563 -4365 Food Crate 11/12; /way purple corellia -437 -4288 Food Crate 12/12; /way purple corellia -462 -4205 Explosive Device 11/12; /way purple corellia -413 -4265 Explosive Device 12/12; Meatlump Explosive Devices /way yellow Tatooine -5133 -6621 Explosive Device 1/12; /way yellow Corellia -498 -4475 Explosive Device 2/12; /way yellow Corellia -5293 -2370 Explosive Device 3/12; /way yellow Dathomir -136 -1590 Explosive Device 4/12; /way yellow Endor 3214 -3511 Explosive Device 5/12; /way yellow Talus 4020 5242 Explosive Device 6/12; /way yellow Lok 123 4891 Explosive Device 7/12 (DOWNSTAIRS); /way yellow Naboo 4721 -5016 Explosive Device 8/12; /way yellow Naboo -5910 4279 Explosive Device 9/12; /way yellow Naboo -5003 4002 Explosive Device 10/12; Meatlump Camps All other items needed for the Muddle the Meatlumps collections/quests (i.e. Safes, Target Maps, Containers, Weapon Caches and Food Crates) can be found together in the Meatlump Camps: /way white Tatooine 3960 2422 Investigate Meatlump Camp #1 /way white Tatooine -5213 -6775 Investigate Meatlump Camp #2 /way white Corellia -5699 -2329 Investigate Meatlump Camp #3 /way white Corellia 3619 5817 Investigate Meatlump Camp #4 /way white Corellia -3942 3165 Investigate Meatlump Camp #5 /way white Naboo -5246 3666 Investigate Meatlump Camp #6 (Near Theed) /way white Naboo 4637 -5048 Investigate Meatlump Camp #7 (Near Moenia) /way white Lok 277 4644 Investigate Meatlump Camp #8 /way white Talus 4000 5100 Meatlump Camp #9 (Near Nashal) /way white Rori -5050 -2550 Meatlump Camp #10 (Near Narmle) Category:Meatlumps Theme Park